


Where the Heart Is

by ithilien22



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-03
Updated: 2009-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithilien22/pseuds/ithilien22





	Where the Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/gifts).



When Noah wakes to the smell of gingerbread, he thinks he must still be dreaming. But it’s a good dream – warm and safe. Strong arms are wrapped around him, and he can feel someone sigh softly into the back of his neck.

As sleep slowly starts to fade, Noah remembers where he is. He blushes at the memory of last night, of how perfect it had been. Just him and Luke, together. Happy. In love.

He opens his eyes and takes in the sight of Luke’s old bedroom at the farmhouse. Luke is somehow even more gorgeous in sleep, his hair mused, shirt rucked up just slightly. Noah leans up and kisses him. Luke doesn’t wake, but he murmurs something and smiles in his sleep.

Noah hears quick footsteps in the hall, followed by a shout of “presents!” from Natalie. He expects little sisters to come bursting through the door to tug them out of bed at any moment, but he can’t even bring himself to feel annoyed. After all, it’s Christmas.

And he’s home.


End file.
